Queen of the Nile
by Dark D-Knight
Summary: AU,Tired of her Life in general Hermione decides to take an adventure through the veil, little does she know she is about to embark on the greatest adventure of her life - Hermione/Isis goa'uld queen, Powerful Hermione, good goa'uld. bad at summaries Adventure/Fantasy/Sci-fi
1. Prologue

**Forgive the roughness of this story and how it jumps around a bit, I'm more interested in what I'm going to write after than how it starts, HP/SG1 crossover **

**Prologue (AKA basic story setup)**

Hermione stood before the arch, her mind having come to this conclusion, death would be better than this life she had lived for barely over a year, it seemed though jealousy had marred part of Ron's mind for well over two years, the attention he got from other girls for being part of the trio that brought Voldemort's second reign of terror to an end, Ron had failed to keep it in his pants, and even failed to keep it from her, so here she stood contemplating her next move, the texts she had read about the veil stated that it was a way to death, but a set of obscure texts written in Latin had expanded upon the uses of the veil, if used correctly one could cross the veil to any number of parallel worlds.

And so again here she stood, a large runic circle had been drawn around the amphitheatre, using runes varying from Babylonian cuneiform to early Latin runes, she had packed every book, (including a variety on alchemy and other magical arts, even if she couldn't perform magic wherever she was going she would at least have enough books to keep her occupied), and possession she owned into a large travelling trunks, with space enlargement and feather light charms put on them.

With a swift twirling motion Hermione activated the runic circles, which glowed a variety of different colours, as they began to rotate slowly, gradually accelerating, the usual pale mist that made up the veil began to solidify into a bright sheet of white light, reaching into her pocket and withdrew a mirror, it was old and slightly tarnished, and was loosely related to the veil, the Latin text had described three artefacts that could be used to guide a witch or wizard beyond the veil into a new world, they were the mirror of Amaterasu, currently under guard in Japan, so she could never get to it, the staff of Zirnitra, whereabouts unknown, and the glove of Isis, which just so happened to be in the ministry of magic, placing the silver metallic glove over her hand, Hermione braced herself and stepped into the pool of light.

For a moment it seemed nothing had changed until she realised she was at some king of train station, she had recalled Harry saying that his experience with death was similar,

"Huh, so to journey onwards one merely has to board a train," Hermione said there was no train schedule, no trains available, she walked to a nearby bench and sat down and contemplated which direction to take, "Dumbledore had always said that death was the next great adventure, and although I'm sure it is, I don't think I'm quite ready for that adventure," she murmured to herself

Contemplating for a moment she came to a decision, after seven years of wild and near death adventures with Harry and Ron she couldn't help but want to continue, but someplace were at times she could just relax, a world filled with a secret just as hidden as magic itself, a whole new world of possibilities to explore

Hermione's concentration was pulled away as a whistle filled the air, looking up she saw a sterling white train before her, quickly coming to the conclusion that this train would most likely be the one to take off into the unknown, she grabbed her to travelling trunks and boarded the train, and headed off for the unknown never to return to the magical world again.

_**Valley of the Queens – Egypt -**_ _**more than 10,000 years ago**___

A man scurried through the winding canyon, a mission he had to undertake, his hands clutched around an ornate jar, it contained the now sleeping form of his mistress the queen Isis, should Seth ever find word that he had switched the jars with an already dead god.

Scrambling through the narrow archway into a small cavern he placed the queen on a small sandstone plinth, "one day my queen as you promised, you will walk this world again," the servant whispered, leaving the small darkened cavern, his luck ran out when he came across a group of Jaffa guards, within moments the servant was dead, and two errant shots had struck to small cave opening causing the entrance to collapse, unknown to the Jaffa they had just succeeded in keeping one of the most wanted goa'uld queens from discovery.

_**Valley of the Queens – Egypt 1999**_

The sky above Egypt near the city of Karnak had become stormy, thunder rumbled with the tenacity of a displeased god and lightning continuously flashed across the darkened sky, anyone with more than a few brain cells immediately buttoned down the hatches and waited for nature's fury to pass.

To storm raged well into the night, the continuous wind kept anyone from moving around, as the hours progressed towards midnight, the storms rage grew with intensity, lightning seemed to be constantly flashing, brightening up the sky with flashes of blinding light, as the clock struck twelve, the mother of all lightning bolts struck the valley of the queens, ripping through the sandstone like a hot knife through butter

The runic circles ran amuck in the small sandstone chamber and for the first time in history two souls fused as one, two minds became entangled and two bodies joined as one single entity, standing upright Hermione/Isis smiled eyes aglow "This should be interesting!"


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter one takes place two years after prologue and a week after curse (season four)_

_I'm not sure on whether to have Isis use wandless magic or have the ribbon device as a magical foci_

**_Queen of the Nile – Chapter 1 _**

In a small apartment kitchen with more interior space than one would normally assume, a young woman was tending carefully to a large cast iron pot, a series of jars floated and a book open at a page floated in the air, the woman hummed to herself taking a pot out of the air and sprinkling some of the dried ingredient into the pot, her hair was caught up in a untidy bun.

Picking up a glass stirring spoon she placed it into the pot, tapping the end of the spoon with a finger the spoon began to slowly stir in figure eight motions,

"Whew, that took a bit longer than I anticipated," Isis said to herself stretching her arms over her head and twisting her torso.

Closing the book it disappeared with a pop returning magically to the bookshelf, gazing at her handiwork she could see that the potion was slowly turning its clear colour, and the acrid odour was lessening, it had taken months to prepare and make this potion, but in the end it would be worth it.

In a day she would have just over two litres of Veritaserum; turning the burner down to a low simmer she checked on her two other simmering potions before she walked out of the kitchen

Taking a quick shower and dressing in casual clothes, she noticed the time, it was eight in the morning, and she'd been putting the finishing touches on the truth potion since five.

Grabbing her keys she walked to her car and drove down the nearby cafe, there was something about the city of Colorado Springs that Isis couldn't quite put her finger on, but she knew she'd eventually uncover its secrets.

Arriving at her favourite breakfast spot, she walked into the cafe, she ordered a cup of tea and sweet pastry and sat at a window seat, she noted the regular patrons and a few newcomers and something else. Something that drew her attention to a trio of people, who were sitting at a corner table on the opposite side of the room.

Isis recognised one of them as Dr. Daniel Jackson, the man who'd been laughed out of academia for his theories that the pyramids of Egypt were built by aliens as landing pads for their ships. She'd bought his book and found it stimulating to see how someone had come so close to the truth only to be ridiculed by his colleagues for his preposterous theory.

The waitress brought over her tea and pastry snapping her attention back to reality

"I wonder if I could get a meeting with him, or at least an autograph," Isis murmured to herself taking a sip of her tea

The Majority of SG-1 minus Teal'c had been ordered to take a week off following the Osiris affair, they had spent their week in solitude and had arranged to had breakfast today, the day before they returned to active duty

Sam had noticed the young woman staring at Daniel; she could be only in her early twenties

"Daniel, that lady over there has been staring at you for a few moments now," Sam said

"Huh?" Daniel said placing his cup of coffee on the table

Shaking her head with mirth, "you are so clueless at times Daniel, she might be young but she is still pretty," Sam said

Daniel turned in his chair and saw who Sam was talking about; she looked all of twenty two, while he was in his early thirties,

"Come of it Sam, why would she be interested in me," Daniel protested

"Why not Danny boy," Jack said speaking up

"Well try not to anything, because she's walking right over," Sam said

"Doctor Jackson," a voice came from behind him, Daniel turned and saw the young woman that had been staring at him was standing before him

"Hi, I'm Iris Sisteone, and I was wondering if I could get an interview with you about your book?" Isis said putting on her sweetest smile, the one that made her cheeks sore for hours later

Daniel looked flummoxed, "you've read my book?" he asked his voice a little squeaky

The woman nodded emphatically

Sam sat there watching Daniel sweat, and then she noticed something, something that made her blood turn cold and the bottom of her stomach drop. She sensed a Goa'uld, a goa'uld in the woman standing before her

Isis stood and watched as the man sitting in front of her open and closed his mouth, like a fish out water, a _stunned_ fish she might add.

Her senses prickled at something, and she cast her eyes at the blonde woman sitting across from Doctor Jackson and she sensed, Naquadah. This woman had once been host to a goa'uld symbiote. Then that would mean either; the goa'uld were running the world behind curtains or she was aware of the Stargate, the latter more likely than the former

Turning her attention back to the befuddled doctor, "How about tomorrow at ten? If you need to reschedule, just call me on this number," she said writing her number and address on a napkin

She paid for her breakfast and quickly got the hell out of dodge, she rounded the corner and disapparated into her car, and drove back to the apartment, if she was right, her interview tomorrow would more than likely include bullets and bombs

Daniel just sat in his seat wide eyed and confused, "looks like she broke him!" Jack said gently poking Daniel in the cheek with his fork, "Carter, you alright?" He asked

"I think we've got another bad situation on our hands sir," Sam said

"Oh!" Jack said

"She's a goa'uld sir," Sam said slowly turning to her superior officer

"Whoa Carter, are you sure?" Jack asked

Sam Nodded slowly, "Doh," was all Jack could say in reply

"What are we going to do?" Daniel said snapping out of his confusion,

"We report it to Hammond, and we catch the snake," Jack said the last part filled with Vitriol

Heading to her apartment Isis began erecting and reinforcing her home defenses she cast glamour charms on everything 'not normal', placed deodorising charms in the kitchen, whilst Veritaserum was odourless compulsion potions and a general antidote were not.

She also tidied everything up, when one lives alone and doesn't have many guests over the tidiness of one's personal living space wasn't a high priority

**_The Next Day_**

Double checking her magical handiwork, Isis slipped on the ribbon device, and cast a silent notice me not charm on it

There was several sharp knocks on her apartment door, straightening her skirt and blouse; she opened the door to see Dr. Jackson

"Ms Sisteone, I hope you don't mind if I'm early," he said

"Oh no not at all, come in," Isis said "Take a seat, can I offer you a drink?" She asked

"Coffee if you have it," Daniel said stil standing

Isis stood for a second wondered if she had any coffee, "Let me check," she said

"If not, tea will do," Daniel called out as she entered the kitchen

Taking in his surroundings Daniel noticed that the apartment seemed much larger on the inside than it did on the outside. Most of the walls had book cases lining them, and seemed for the most part to be filled with text books ranging across all subjects.

There was two book cases made of mahogany that drew Daniel's attention, they stood on either side of the small fireplace, and had translucent glass doors covering the books, and two golden handles shaped in the image of a Lions head, he tried to open them, but they were locked.

There was a static sound in his ear "_...Daniel, are you in position?..._" Jacks voice crackled in his ear

"Yes Jack," Daniel said into the microphone hidden in his collar

"_...Daniel we are getting some minor interference, is there anything wrong on your end?..._" Sam asked

"no, the place looks normal, nothing even remotely goa'uldish," He replied

Taking a seat on one of the two white couches Daniel noticed the book he wrote on the coffee table, "I still can't believe that someone read it, not to mention bought it, goa'uld or not," He said to himself

"Sorry for keeping you, had to dig out the coffee," Isis said "I don't often have people over who drink it," She said with a smile

Daniel cautiously took a sip of the steaming beverage, it tasted wonderful and exotic, "That's really good," he said placing the cup on the table

"Right to our interview," Isis said picking up a notepad

Daniel answered her questions for the next two hours; he had never had anyone more interested in his theories. She asked so many questions quoted several articles that denounced his claims and asked to defend his work against their allegations all the while writing things down.

She questioned him on his knowledge of Egyptian lore and mythology, extracting his knowledge on everything. He was having so much fun that the reason he was really here was forgotten, until

"_...Daniel, whilst I find listening to your theories very interesting, do you suppose we could get to the reason we are here..._" Jack asked sarcasm tainting his voice

"Oh right," Daniel replied forgetting he had an audience

"Sorry?" Isis asked

"...oh nothing," Daniel replied

Isis looked at Dr. Jackson funnily, she had enjoyed listening to the young archaeologist talk, and the information she had passively read from his mind was quite interesting something smelled fishy, and it wasn't the potions. _"Revelio,"_ she silently cast

The report from the spell wasn't good, he was wired! Silently activating one of several rune wards she had in the apartment. It was one that interfered with 'muggle' technology

"..._Daniel...ca-...repor-..._" Sam's voice came, but it was breaking, up, minor interference had now changed to major interference

Daniel looked at the young woman, "What is going on?" He asked

Isis's eyes flashed, and ropes came out of nowhere and bound his hands and feet

"I should be asking you the same," Isis said her voice becoming dual layered. A sound Daniel knew quite well, the bottom of his stomach dropped out and a cold feeling of dread overtook him.

"You really are a Goa'uld," he gasped

"How astute of you," She said, "I suppose this means I don't have to explain what I am at least," she said

"So which god are you?" Daniel asked

"Who do think I am?" She asked

"You have me at a loss, none of your personality traits are all that revealing," Daniel said

"Actually my biggest trait is quite obvious," She said

There was a banging at the door, "Daniel," someone shouted, Daniel recognised it as Jack

Jack looked squarely at the seemingly normal apartment door, having spent nearly four years battling all sorts of alien nasties, but this door was aggravating him like no other, the apartment building had been cleared, under the pretence there was a gas leak.

"At times I'm surprised that excuse works!" Jack said, "Carter, have you figured out how to blow the door of its hinges?" He asked

"I'm working on it sir, but it withstood a minute of blasts from Teal'cs staff weapon," Sam said

Teal'c looked stoic as ever

"Daniel," Jack shouted, no reply, "Carter use a small bit of C4, maybe that will blow the door away," he ordered

"Yes sir," Sam said, taking a small bit of C4, she stuck the explosive with a detonator to the door, heading down the hall, they hid in the stair well, "Three...two...one" _click_...

"Carter?"

"Yes sir," Sam replied

"Why didn't the bomb go off?"

"I'm not sure," she replied

The trio walked up the stairs and down the hall, there was no explosion, and no C4, but there were a few bubbles in the air, just floating around

"That should deal with that problem," Isis said looking at the door, "Honestly don't people know it's rude to attempt to blow up someone's front door," she said

Daniel looked at the woman with undisguised horror "what are you" Daniel asked

"You mean besides a _god_?" She replied sarcastically

Daniel was speechless, "Who, what, are you?"

Turning to the stil bound doctor, "I am Isis, Goddess of Magic,"

Daniel looked at the woman with incredulity "That's impossible; we found a canopic jar with the goa'uld Isis in it,"

Isis's eyes widened, "What of Osiris?" she asked

"He took a host and escaped on a ship in the desert, just over a week ago"

"So he escaped, at least now I have the pleasure of hunting him down myself," Isis muttered to herself

'_what is going on here,_' Daniel thought,

Isis was annoyed, all she had really wanted was to talk to the man, there was another series of crashing sounds from the door, "what in heaven's name are they up to now?" she asked Dr Jackson

"If I know Jack, He's probably trying to kick down your door," he replied

Sighing heavily "We might as well invite them in," she said and walked up to the apartment door, and removed the reinforcement charms and stood back

With a crash the door slammed open

Jack, Sam and Teal'c rushed into the apartment weapons forward, only to see streaks of red then finally black

Coming to They found themselves sitting on a white couch their hands and feet tied, and a very irate goa'uld looking at them

The trio tried to stand up, but failed, it felt like they were glued to the couch

"It's no use I've already tried that, Daniel said from the other couch

"What did you do with our weapons?" Jack yelled

The goa'uld ignored him, so Jack started swearing obscenities at her, interjecting a few expletives to round it off,

The goa'uld just looked at him with an arched brow, and then Jack noticed something, his lips were moving, but no sound was coming out.

"That's better, now we can all act civilised, I suppose," she said, "Since Dr Jackson was kind enough to give me your names it seems unfair that you not have mine, and do not tell me it is an impossibility, I've already explained it to Dr Jackson, My Name is Isis, and yes I am a goa'uld,"

Sam's head was spinning, "if you are Isis who was the one in the Jar?"

"That I cannot tell you, for I do not know, all I know is that, A loyal servant switched the jars, in hope that I would be safe from Seth's wrath," Isis replied

Jack glowered at the goa'uld, "Something to add Colonel?" She asked

"Yes..." he said

Isis looked at Jack with an arched expression, "Well?" she asked

"You still didn't answer my earlier question," he said

"Your weapons are on the mantelpiece, satisfied!" she said pointing at the small fireplace

"No," Jack replied indignantly

Isis noticed Teal'c staring blankly at her, "Something to add master Jaffa?"

"If you are the Isis of goa'uld legend, then you will want to strike an alliance with the Tau'ri," He said

"T, have you gone mad, she's a freaking goa'uld," Jack said

"Any particular reason behind that line of though Teal'c?" Daniel asked

"According to Jaffa legend, Isis along with Egeria planned a coup, to overthrow Ra and start a new age for all; Jaffa, Human and Goa'uld, tales say that Isis stayed and allowed herself to be captured so that Egeria might escape," Teal'c said

"So she is a Tok'Ra?" Sam asked

"Not quite, unlike Egeria who bore single animosity towards Ra in particular, I only bore a need for social reform. For thousands of years the goa'uld had reigned supreme in this galaxy, using brute force to do so. I believed that the barbaric ruling of the goa'uld was unfair, so I cajoled Egeria into helping me. There were others who saw as we did, but they were executed," Isis said sitting down in an armchair, "what happens now?" she asked

"With what are you speaking of?" Teal'c asked

"If I let you go, there will be reports, there will be files, and I could most likely expect to be chased for the rest of my natural life, am I correct?" She asked

SG-1 all bore similar looks

"Your reactions to that question are all I need," Isis sighed

"We can return to the SGC take her along, maybe having a goa'uld will be helpful," Sam said

Jack seemed to be having some sort of internal battle, before he finally sighed, "Fine, but no funny business," He said

Isis clicked her fingers and the ropes vanished

Jack looked at the goa'uld with a annoyed face, "what did I say about 'no funny business'," he said

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked, rubbing her wrists

"Indeed," Teal'c said standing up

Isis smiled at them, and winked "Magic,"

_**Read and Review people your comments are valued**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isis sat in the small cement walled room of the SGC, a single steel table and two metal chairs were the only furnishings, her fingers tapping gently on the table and she waited, and she waited, for nearly three hours she had waited,

"This is ridiculous," She muttered t herself, "if they're going to make me wait, they could have at least left some reading material,"

_Meanwhile in the Briefing room_

"Your report, doctor?" Hammond asked Dr Fraiser

"The woman is in perfect health, she has no illnesses thanks to the symbiote, and beyond actual DNA testing I can't actually explain why she could do the things Colonel O'Neill and Daniel said she could," Janet Fraiser replied

"What of the Goa'uld?" Hammond asked

"That's the weirdest part," Janet replied handing out files to the five people sitting at the table. "The Goa'uld has somehow fused itself to the host's body; they are inseparable. Any operation to undo it would likely end in the death of both the symbiote and the host. Further scans also revealed new; blood vessels, plus lymphatic and nerve tissue to have grown from the symbiote,"

Jack whistled, "That's some nasty shit,"

"Did her claim of being a queen hold true?" Daniel asked leaning forward

"Without a deeper analysis I cannot confirm or deny her claim," Janet replied

"Thank-you doctor," Hammond said dismissing Janet, who promptly left the room, "Let's go check on our guest shall we,"

They all stood up and headed down to the small containment room

"How is our guest," Hammond asked a guard

* * *

"Bored, sir!" the guard replied

Opening the door to the observation room all but Daniel filed into the small room whilst Daniel entered the containment room

Isis watched as four people entered the observation room and as Dr Jackson entered her 'cell'

"Good afternoon Doctor," Isis said letting her annoyance slip into her deep goa'uld voice

"Sorry, the tests were just a way to confirm your statements," Daniel said sitting on the chair opposite her

"What can I do for you then Doctor?"

"I was wondering if you could tell us your personal story, if you are willing to share it." Daniel asked

"Before I answer that question," Isis said turning to dace the observation room, "Major Carter, are you sure you want to listen to this from there?"

Sam just shifted slightly before leaving and a moment later entering the isolation cell and taking a seat next to Daniel

Picking up a glass from the table Isis collected her thoughts together, "As you probably guessed, I'm not normal," Isis said

"Well we guessed that making ropes disappear into thin air wasn't exactly something everyone can do," Sam said

Isis smiled, "Yes I suppose not," She said before her face turned solemn, "I'm not exactly native to here,"

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"It seems so long ago now, even though it has only been a few years," Isis began whilst fiddling with an empty water glass, her eyes flashed as she quelled painful memories of the time before her 'journey'.

Daniel and Sam watched as conflicting emotions warred with each other on the woman's face, before she continued her story

"I come from an alternate universe," She said

"WHAT!" both Daniel and Sam exclaimed

"How is this possible," Sam said pacing around the cell

"Let's Start with who you are-were," Daniel said correcting himself

"Before I became what I am, I was Hermione Granger, and I was – no – I am a Witch," Isis replied

"Oh please, there are no such things as witches," Sam said taking her seat again

"Oh really," Isis said, she held the glass in her hands for a second, before it began to levitate, "And if that doesn't convince you try this,"

Isis extended her index finger and gently tapped on the floating water glass, for it to blur slightly before taking the form of a black raven

Both Daniel and Sam flinched backwards from the raven, Daniel flinched so hard her almost toppled backwards in his chair

"I now see what you mean by; 'I am worthy of being called the goddess of Magic'," Daniel said straightening himself in his seat

Sam looked at Daniel with incredulity, "You really believe what just happened!" she accused

"Can you think of a better explanation, I'm going to say one word to you Sam, Kheb," Daniel replied, Sam had to concede Daniel had a point

Isis had watched the two argue like true friends, it once again brought up those painful memories which she once again suppressed

"Does what I do offend you _Major_?" Isis asked

Sam sighed, she abhorred discrimination, especially if the person had been born with the thing they were being discriminated against, "No, It's just that it shouldn't be possible," she replied

"Really, says who," Isis asked pointedly

"All the laws of Nature, and science," Sam responded

"Human laws, created to constrain the universe," Isis responded slipping back into her goa'uld voice

Sam just sat there with her jaw hanging open, Isis looked pleased she had stumped the astrophysicist, "Tell me Doctor Jackson, have you ever heard of the infinite possibility theory?" Isis asked

"No, it sounds more like that falls more under Major carters domain," He respinded nudging Sam back into reality

"well then, Major Carter – same question!"

Sam sat there for a moment, and shook her head

"Very well, the infinite possibility theory – also known as the infinite universe theory – states that anything and everything can exist," Isis explained "But i believe we are getting off topic,"

"Where 'I' Originate, Magic isn't something available to everyone, actually only a small percentage of the world population has it," Isis continued

"How many in the world?" Daniel asked

"Just under a hundred thousand people, and those communities are small and isolated," Isis relied

"So there are non-magical people in your 'world'?" Daniel asked leaning forward, his forehead creasing under his curiosity

"Muggles,", Both Daniel and Sam gave Isis looks of confusion, "A term used by magical folk, to describe non magical people," Isis further clarified

"So how'd you get here then?" Isis asked

"Two years ago, i decided i needed to get away, further away than just moving across to the other side of the world, i needed to go somewhere where my past could no longer affect me, and so after months of research i travelled through deaths doorway, and arrived here, and that is when Hermione became Isis," she answered, whilst undoing her previous display of magic

"What is deaths door?" Daniel asked

"Deaths door also known as; The Veil or the Archway is an ancient mystical artefact that is of unknown origin and age, in its true form it is a way to the next life, thus the Veil of Death. But it can also be used to form a gateway between one world and another, Not that much unlike the Stargate, except through parallel universes," Isis said

Both Sam and Daniel stared at Isis with stunned faces; Daniels mind was brimming with unasked questions on the magical culture of a parallel universe, whilst Sam's was teeming with questions on the artefact the 'Veil' Isis had described

In the observation room, Colonel O'Neil had sat in a chair listening to what had been said, General Hammond had left to tend to other business of the SGC leaving O'Neill with Teal'c who had stood stoic as ever

"Do you believe what she says Teal'c?" Jack asked

"Indeed i do O'Neil, her knowledge of the Goa'uld may be useful to the defence of this world," Teal'c replied stoically

"Bah, she is stil a goa'uld, and a kid no less," Jack burst out supporting his head in both his palms, the headache he was having getting worse as the details become less simple and more complicated

* * *

It was another two hours later when Isis returned to her apartment, General Hammond had told her that they needed some time to come to grips with what she had told and and shown them she would be carefully monitored by armed surveillance teams, and was told explicitly not to leave the city

Casting of the heavy khaki jacket and exchanged it for the soft crimson silk robe she favoured, she took a critical glance at her apartment, it appeared that the scientists that had been snooping around her apartment during the day hadn't done a good job of putting things back, sighing heavily she began magically cleaning up and sorting out the mess that her loungeroom had become, satisfied when the job was done only five minutes later she decided to check up on her latest potion

Walking into the kitchen she disenchanted the simmering truth serum, magically summoning glass phials she busied herself with filling each of the individual bottles before corking them and sealing the ends with wax, it took two hours, humming happily the bottles floating behind her.

She walked into a room on the far end of the hall, opening up the room, she smiled at the shelf covered walls covered with potions all of a unique variety

After storing away her newest potion, Isis walked back into the lounge room, and walked over to the left hand mahogany cabinet, '_Alohomora_,' the internal lock clicked and the golden lion head purred as she opened the door

The cabinet contained more than its external body showed, inside these two cabinets were the most valuable objects from the 'other world' the right cabinet contained objects that 'Hermione' had brought over; her wand, several magical artefacts, some that had been gifted to her and other stuff, the left cabinet contained all the books from Dumbledore's private library, 'Hermione' had inherited his entire private library from Aberforth who believed it would serve her better than it would him, there were many outcries of anguish that day from the magical community

Shaking the memories of her past life, Isis reached out and withdrew a; black leather bound journal, it weighed a good two and a half kilos, and was probably the most valuable book in her collection, the journal of Nicholas Flamel

She flicked a small incendio charm at the dry wood in the fireplace quickly igniting it filling the room with a cheery warmth and glow, settling into her favourite plump armchair, she began reading the incredible journal

_**Sorry for the Delay guys, Uni eats up my time, and writing this chapter was a serious pain, i wasn't sure at first if i wanted to divulge her story to the SGC right of bat, but i decided "If people don't like it, this story isn't for them," **_

_**The next chapter is already started and takes place during the season four episode 'The Light' **_

_**Read and Review people – feedback is always welcome but not necessary**_


End file.
